Tarot Cards
Introduction: :: ''"Frowning night; o'er this Desart; Bright let thy Moon; Arise while I close; My Eyes"'' : '''--William Blake''' : I can remember the day clearly. It was only one month and four days previous that a small, skinny woman walked down the streets of the Old-Town Slums searching. : She was searching for what most folk consider a necessity but to her, the smallest morsel of food was a luxury. It was not a good day for her, however, she was looking pale and had dark circles under her eyes and from the disheartened look from her face - none of the barrels, bins or boxes yielded any spare food. The only scraps that littered the floor were pie crusts; picked at absent-mindedly by the Stormwind Visitors that walked where Bridget stood only a short time ago. I myself had recently thrown out stale bread so thickly covered in furry-mould, not even the rats would touch it. Dustbins that were once a prime source of food for the poor and the hungry, now were empty. Like the other scavenging population of the Old-Town Slums, Bridget set out to other districts of Stormwind in search of food. : She did not return till sunset, weary and hungry. She was now more pale than ever, a look of displeasure on her face. I watched her approach my caravan from the North. Taking pity on her I beckoned her over. It took an age, her almost lifeless body seemed like it was going to collapse at any moment, she managed to find the strength to drag herself over to me. Unpacking the contents of one my crates I took out a Pack of, what I presumed at the time to be, Cards, an assortment of snacks, sandwiches and a large glass bottle of rum. It was cold on most nights, and the rum burned like Witches' Fire within the body keeping me warm. I would not share this with Bridget tonight, it was too precious to me. Offering her some of the food, she took it generously. Murmuring sounds of pleasure and thanks she ate hungrily. I took the moment in, there I was sharing my meal with a scavenger, whom at the time had no name to me. It was only later did I learn who she was. After about fifteen minutes of silent eating did she stop to look at me. "'''A'mma e'er sa' gra'efool'"'''. I nodded, understanding her barely. She was thanking me, I had guessed that much. I settled back to my business, she to hers. She did not depart for a few minutes. I distracted myself with the lamp, trying to avoid breathing through my nose. Refilling oil within the lamp was always such a difficult task, I could not afford to waste any. It was to much of an expenditure to waste. Taking my time, I poured the the oil till it was comfortably touching the string. The string soaked up the oil and became saturated so that when I lit it, the oil would be burned and not the string. : I had not noticed that Bridget had slipped away, only until after I had finished. I did not mind that she had not spoken to me, or said goodbye, most of the Old-Town urchins were like this. Uneducated and out of the social loop - I smiled, I was pleased that I had helped someone in this situation. The Night went on and it was not till I had packed away the Rum did I notice the Pack of Cards missing. I peered around on the ground, thinking I had knocked them over. They were not there. Grabbing my lantern, I lit it and searched further. There was no wind tonight so no breeze could have picked them up. It was only then that I realized what had happened. In the same fashion that I had lit the lantern, a light came on in my brain. This urchin, whoever she was had stolen my cards. I laughed aloud. I did not mind, they served no purpose to me. They may have had some street value - but I doubt any fool would have bought a pack of elaborately decorative cards. : '''---- A Story Told by one of the Merchants of Stormwind City''' Bridget's Use: ''"As I was walking among the Fires of Hell, Delighted with the Enjoyments of Genius"'' '''-- William Blake''' Throughout the course of a month, Bridget's ability to speak as well as use basic magical strength has developed. She can now speak fluently without having to refer to Low-Common or Broken Common lingo and can readily access her magic prowess from within her by drawing on her strength. The Tarot Cards that she stole from the generous Merchant have also began to show some sort of meaning to her as well. She is training to read them by utilizing her magical ability to draw out the cards meanings. More information will be updated when things occur in-game. The Meanings: ''"And Ye Shall Know the Truth, and the Truth shall make You Free..."'' '''-- Saint John''' '''The Tarot Cards are custom made by me, Henry101. They may have correlation to real Tarot Cards or other symbols/meanings but this is merely coincidence. I have created each meaning(s) and symbols by myself. If you have had your future read by Bridget or simply like to read them, then please refer to the table below.''' The Common Folk Deck=